Deltarune
}} Deltarune is a role-playing video game made by Toby Fox. It takes place in an alternate version of the Undertale universe. Chapter 1 of Deltarune was released on October 31, 2018, and more chapters are expected to come out in the future. Plot Chapter 1 The story follows Kris, a human living in a town otherwise inhabited by monsters. At school, Kris goes to search for chalk with their classmate Susie, but they end up in the Dark Realm instead. There, they meet Ralsei, who tells them about the legend of the Delta Rune, according to which a human, a monster and a prince in the dark would bring balance to the dark. Characters :Kris :Ralsei :Susie :Lancer :King of Spades :Seam :Rouxls Kaard :Jevil :Noelle Holiday :Rudolph "Rudy" Holiday :Berdly :Catti :Jockington Returning from Undertale: :Toriel :Alphys :Monster Kid :Snowy :Temmie :Asgore Dreemurr :Undyne :Sans :Bratty :Catty :Burgerpants Ships Het :Alphore — the ship between Alphys and Asgore Dreemurr :Asgoriel — the ship between Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel :Lansie — the ship between Lancer and Susie :Noelsei — the ship between Ralsei and Noelle Holiday :Ralsusie — the ship between Ralsei and Susie :Sanphys — the ship between Sans and Alphys :Soriel — the ship between Sans and Toriel Slash :KingKaard — the ship between King of Spades and Rouxls Kaard :Lansei — the ship between Lancer and Ralsei :Royal Guards — the ship between Royal Guard 01 and Royal Guard 02 :Seavil — the ship between Seam and Jevil Femslash :Alphyne — the ship between Alphys and Undyne :Bratcat — the ship between Bratty and Catty :Notti — the ship between Noelle Holiday and Catti :Suselle — the ship between Susie and Noelle Holiday Non-Binary :Annoying Tem — the ship between Annoying Dog and Temmie :Kralsei — the ship between Kris and Ralsei :Kriselle — the ship between Kris and Noelle Holiday :Krusie — the ship between Kris and Susie :Rudouxls — the ship between Rudinn and Rouxls Kaard Poly :Krisusei — the ship between Kris, Susie and Ralsei :Krusielle — the ship between Kris, Susie and Noelle Holiday Family :Dreemurr Family — the ship between Asgore Dreemurr, Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr and Kris :KFC — the ship between Kris, Frisk and Chara :Skelebros — the ship between Sans and Papyrus Fanon Deltarune gained quick popularity, mainly due to the previous success of Undertale. Deltarune has generally received a positive response from fans, although there was some disappointment about it not being a post-Pacifist ending sequel. Shipping At the moment, shipping is a less notable part of the Deltarune fandom than it is of the Undertale fandom, and ship wars are less frequent as well. Some Deltarune ships exist, but few are referred to by a ship name. Behind the Scenes Toby Fox has stated that Deltarune has been in work since 2012, and that it will be a bigger project than Undertale. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Deltarune tag on FanFiction.Net :Deltarune/Undertale tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : List